nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
15
Match 15 of NoDQ CAW is the fifteenth episode of Season 1 as well as the fifteenth episode of NoDQ CAW overall. The match features Jason Voorhees defending his NoDQ CAW Championship against Giga Jason in a 15-minute Ironman Match. Match The two competitors jostle for position in the early going, with Giga Jason maintaining a slight advantage due to his strength advantage. Catching Jason Voorhees off-guard with a sunset flip, Giga Jason picks up the first point of the match less than a minute in to the contest. Jason Voorhees fights his way back in but finds himself overpowered by Giga Jason, who catches the Champion in a submission hold that does serious damage to Jason Voorhees' mid-section, before raking Jason's eye and causing the Champion to bleed as he did in the previous match and hurting Jason's head, before capturing the dazed Champion in a La-Magistral cradle to pick up the second point of the match. Fighting back with a sit-down powerbomb into a pin, Jason Voorhees manages to only pick up a 1-count before Giga Jason strikes back with a chokeslam to pick up a pin-fall and his third point of the match. Jason Voorhees attempts to throw Giga Jason to the outside, but Giga Jason reverses it and sends the Champion crashing to the outside. Returning to the ring, Jason Voorhees meets Giga Jason with a foreign object retrieved from under the ring and begins to mount an offensive. Once again, however, Giga Jason blocks all attempts at a comeback from the Champion and pins him with a High Angle Rolling Clutch Pin, netting his fourth point of the match, before pinning with a lateral press for a fifth. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Jason Voorhees strikes back with a Crystal Lake Slap and picks up a 2-count for his troubles. Jason Voorhees delivers his Clothesline finisher and collects another 2-count. Another sit-down powerbomb similarly only earns Jason Voorhees a 2-count, as does a third. A hooked leg after a missed clothesline again nets the Champion a 2-count, as does a roll-up. Giga Jason attempts another chokeslam, but Jason Voorhees counters out of it before attempting one of his own, which is similarly broken up. Jason Voorhees fires back at the challenger with another clothesline but still only manages a 2-count. Giga Jason successfully delivers another chokeslam to rack up six points against the Champion's zero. Another chokeslam attempt is countered by Jason Voorhees who catches the dizzied challenger off guard with a chokeslam of his own. Though very close to 3, the Champion only manages a 2-count, as he does with a following lateral press. Jason Voorhees delivers a pinning Northern Lights suplex to finally earn a point in the match. A harsh clothesline by Jason Voorhees only nets a 2-count, as does a Crystal Lake Slap. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} After some back-and-forth from both men, Jason Voorhees delivers a chokeslam of his own but Giga Jason sits up off the attack. The Champion attempts a double-axe handle off the top rope but Giga Jason similarly rebounds from this move. Catching his challenger in a sunset flip, mirroring the first fall of the match, Jason Voorhees picks up his second pinfall of the match to bring the score to 6-2 in Giga Jason's favour. Jason Voorhees then follows up with a Crystal Lake Slap, but his next move is countered into a superplex by Giga Jason. Giga Jason delivers a clothesline but only manages a 2-count as the Champion fights more determinedly than previously, fighting back with a clothesline and Crystal Lake Slap, earning a 2-count. Take a page from Freddy Krueger's playbook, Jason Voorhees delivers a Protoplex for a 3-count and his third point. A flustered Giga Jason misses a series of attacks but then delivers a Gorilla press slam before sitting on the Champion's shoulders for a 2-count. Jason Voorhees fires back with another Crystal Lake Slap followed in short succession by another. Giga Jason blocks Jason Voorhees' next attack with a chokeslam. The two battle back and forth until Giga Jason attempts a lateral press, netting only a 2-count. A Crystal Lake Slap from Jason Voorhees followed by a chokeslam brings the score up to 6-4 in Giga Jason's favour. Jason Voorhees' dogged attempts to attack Giga Jason in the corner pay off when he successfully delivers a Top Rope Olympic Slam, though Giga Jason battles back in with an attempted chokeslam, which Jason Voorhees blocks before delivering a chokeslam of his own, almost earning the Champion his fifth point. A High Angle Rolling Clutch Pin of Jason's own successfully nets Jason the point. A clothesline and chokeslam fail to stop Giga Jason, as does a top rope double axe handle. The Champion's next attempt of the latter move results in him being knocked to the outside by Giga Jason. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Battling on the outside, Giga Jason attempts to attack the Champion, but Jason Voorhees counters with a Russian leg sweep before Irish whipping Giga Jason into the ring apron. A roll-up on the outside by Jason Voorhees holds Giga Jason down but pinfalls do not count on the outside of the ring, so no points are awarded to the Champion. Returning to the ring, Giga Jason catches the champion off-guard with a Crystal Lake Slap before a surprise clothesline catches the challenger off-guard to allow Jason Voorhees to score his sixth point, evening the score. The two spill to the outside once more, where Giga Jason attempts a chokeslam, which Jason Voorhees counters. Jason stops away at his opponent before delivering a Crystal Lake Slap. As Giga Jason gets to his feet, the Champion delivers a clothesline and returns to the ring as the referee reaches the count of 20, counting Giga Jason out of the ring with only one second remaining on the match timer, awarding Jason Voorhees one final point and ending the match 7-6 in the Champion's favour, giving Jason Voorhees a successful retention of his NoDQ CAW Championship. Winner: Jason Voorhees Category:Season 1 Category:NoDQ CAW Championship Matches